Aye yaar sun
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: This is a one shot on duo,set after tonight's episode...take a glance & plz review...


He was driving the car with sad mood &amp; expressions on his face...

His friend placed hand on his shoulder &amp; said,kya hua Daya?ab bhi tumhara mooh latka hua kyun h bhai?

Daya(angrily):tumhe mazak sujh raha h Abhijeet?agar us goli se tumhe kuch ho jata toh!(teary)meri jaan nikal gayi thi pata h tumhe...

Abhi(smile):are main thik hu yaar Daya...tum plz parishaan mat ho...

Daya:haan parishaan naa hu...iss duniya ki sari parishaani jhelne ki zimmedari to bhagwan ne tumpe de diya h naa. ...

Abhi(slowly):aur meri parshaani ki zimmedari tum par...kyun?

Daya:Abhi...Abhijeet tum...rehne hi do!tumhe puri duniya ka fikar h...bas mera nehi...ye nehi sochte goli khane se pehle ki mere baad Daya ka kya hoga!wo kaise jeeyega?

Abhi:yaar tumhare liye hi to har waqt sochta hu...isliye to kabhi agar koi tumpar ankh uthakar bhi dekhta h muzse bardasht nehi hota h...(emotional tone)

Daya said nothing n concentrated on driving...Abhi was looking at the outside...

Daya stopped the car in front of a resturant...

Abhi:yaar yahan kisliye ruka?

Daya:don't tell me ki tum iss halat mein bhi khana banayoge...

Abhi(laugh):acha baba thik h...tera Jo marzi wohi kar..

Daya got down from car with a sigh...

After some time he came back with packets of food n saw Abhi sleeping...he ruffled his hairs softly &amp; started the car...

Daya(think):bhale hi tumhe kitna bura vala keh du yaar...par sirf mai hi janta hu ki tum mere liye kya ho ...

Where as suddenly Abhi got up in jerk...with a tensed voice,"Daya!"

Daya was surprised so he asked him with concern,kya hua Abhi?

Abhi(touch Daya' s face):Daya...tum...tum thik ho na?

Daya:haan...muse kya hona h...aur tum kuch hone doge tab hoga naa...

Abhi(shout):shut up Daya!ulte sidhe batein mat karo...

N he felt pain in his stomach...n a painful sound escaped from his mouth...aaaahhhh!

Daya(worried):kya hua Abhi?dard ho raha h na baht...kaha tha tumhe...gari k jerk se dard hoga...aj hospital me raho. ...tum sunte kahan ho kisike?

Abhi(pat his arm):Daya thik hu mai...dressing to kara li naa...ab kuch nehi hoga!

Daya(tease):haan tum superman Jo ho!

Abhi laughed at his brother's anger...though pain was clearly seen on his face ...at last they reached to home...Daya helped him to come out of car &amp; took him inside...

Daya:chup chap baitho yaha...hilne ki kosis bhi mat karna...samze?(warning tone)

Abhi:jee huzur...

Daya nodded his head disappointly n went to kitchen to keep the foods...n then came back...

Abhi:Daya wo fresh hona h. ...muse aur tuse bhi...

Daya:hmm...ayo tum he kamre mein le chalta hu...

Abhi:mai jata hu na khud...

Daya(calm):kisine pucha h tumse kuch...ayo...

N after that they got fresh...n took their dinner. ...Abhi was reading a book..when Daya knocked the door...

Abhi(smile):are yaar tu kabse izazat lene laga?

Daya smiled sadly &amp; took medicines from the strips...n five it to Abhi ...

N Abhi ate it without arguments...n Daya was going...but he stopped bcs Abhi pulled his hand...

Abhi:thori der baith na yaar...plz..

Daya:Abhi...tumhe aaram krna chahye...

Abhi:tum baithna nehi chahte ye bolo naa. . ..bahana kyun bana rahe ho?

Daya:are nehi boss...acha batao...

Abhi :Daya tumhe baht bura laga na Maine jhut kaha tuzse. ..par yr mere pas aur koi option hi nehi tha...

Daya(hold his hand):bas Abhijeet!yr plz...is topic par koi aur bat nehi...plz...ab to sabkuch thik h na...

Abhi noded...

Daya:lekin tum!ek bar phirse apne apko khatre me dhakel diya...aur wo coin ...dhoka de diya boss tumne. .

Abhi:kya kare yaar...ise hi sayad dosti kehte h..Jan bhujkar kaise mai tumhari Jan khtre me dalta haan?

Daya(teary):par meri Jaan to tum ho na Abhi. ..

Abhi:aur tu meri...(loving tone)tu mere jaga hota to yehi krta...

Daya hugged him tightly but without making any kind of disturbance to his wound...

Abhi too...n they both smiled from heart...after so long they were in each others arms n feeling great comfort...

Daya left him...chalo Abhi...so jao ab...u need rest...

Abhi:aja pehle tujhe sula deta hu...

Daya;nhi boss...aj mai tumhe sulayunga...

Abhi(amazed):are mera Daya muse sulayega...

Daya:haan...aur tum ache bache bankar so jayoge...

He lied him down n started carresing his hairs softly...Abhi slept after sometime with a lovely smile on face holding Daya's hand. ...

Daya switched off the light n he too dozed off...

Good Night duo...

A/N:Plz review...Good night...sweet dreams...Srija!

-  



End file.
